When You Smile I Smile
by Joongieh
Summary: Mike is Bored and Golf hadn't came home yet. Mike got to sleep and What happened when he woke up? Golf x Mike


When You Smile I Smile

Normally Golf would be home at this time, it was soon midnight. Mike Doesn't feel good when he was Alone home, Or they're mother was home but she was asleep. He had the TV on But really he didn't watch he just Stared at the door and waited for Golf to Swing the door open and yell " I'm Home, Did you Miss me?". Mike began to be worried, So he got up from the couch and Walked over to the window.

Everything was dark, The only thing he could see was the streetlights and the moon.

" Where Can he be" Mike said to himself. He didn't Notice that his foots began to walk Around in the room. Suddenly he found himself standing Outside, ' Why did I walk Out here?' Mike toughed.

He swung around and walked inside again, Then he turned off the TV and Walked over to The bathroom. He brushed his teeth and his hair and walked over t his bedroom. He found his night Pajamas. He Jumped Onto the bed and covered him self with the blanket and found his teddy bear. He fell asleep fast.

2 hours later

He opened his eyes slowly and Jumped, Golf stood over him.

" Golf?!" Mike Said In Shock. " Why so Jumpy?" Golf said and Laughed.

" Where have you been all the night?! Didn't I tell you to come home early?!" Mike yelled in Golf's face. " Mom, I'm Not a child anymore, Don't talk to like I'm a child!" Golf said.

" Idiot" Mike Yelled. " Anyways, Where was you!?" Mike Said a Bit angry.

" Ahh, Yeah That, I Bought This for you" Golf said and Took a Little gift from his back pocket and Gave it to Mike. Mike looked at it a while before asking " What is This for, It isn't my birthday, Christmas or Not even Valentine, Hey why should you give me anything on valentine? Well Well, What is it for?" Mike asked confused.

" I'm Your brother isn't it normal to give my own brother a gift? So I Toughed that I Should give you something, Now Open!" Golf smiled.

Mike unwrapped the Gift and Opened the box " Woah, This must have been expensive!" Mike Yelled in Shock. " Mike, As your Brother, I Wanted to give you something to remind you how much I Really Love you" Golf Said and Smiled even more.

" But I Know you... WHAT?!" Mike Suddenly Toughed over what Golf had said **I Really love you** I Know it's normal but the way he said it was just to cute, OMG I Can't think like this about my own brother, But he is just so cute, Mike Stop Seriously, I Can't think Like this!' Mike shock his head and Blushed when he noticed that Golf was Staring at him.

" Mike are you alright?" Golf asked and Placed his hand on Mike's shoulder.

" Yeah, Don't worry, I'm Just sleepy" Mike lied, He wasn't sleepy at all.

" You Don't look sleepy" Golf said and Began to walk out of the room when he felt a hand Took His Arm and dragged him back. He landed on Mike's bed in frustration, Clear to get up from the bed when he felt lips Crash with his own.

He's eyes flew open and he Shock his head ' Why, Mike I'm Your brother!' Golf yelled to himself in his minds. ' But it feels so Good and Right, No Golf, Stop Just push him away and tell him to stop, No That will hurt him, ARGH, What can I Do?!' Golf yelled in frustration in his minds.

He found himself close his eyes ' Golf stop, You Can't enjoy this! It's wrong, Your might in love with him, But he is your brother, What the fuck! OMG he has his Tongue inside my mouth! It feels so good, GOLF you idiot' Golf yelled more and more in his minds, He didn't even notice that Mike Had broke the kiss and looked strange at him.

" Golf you okay?" Mike asked and looked him right in the eyes.

" Yeah, Sure, But what did you do that for! We Are brothers, my GOD!" Golf yelled and waved his arms around in the air. Mike took his hands. " Golf, don't hate me, But I Really Like you, I know you are my brother, But You Make my Hear beat faster when you are near me, when You look at me that makes me Blush( In a good way ), When You Hug me I Feel like I can't stand on my own feet ( Good way too, Go on ), Your Hair Yeah, Even your hair I Want to feel your hair Your silky hair against my cheeks, neck, hands and even inside my mouth!" Mike Said In Frustration( Good way too ).

Golf Looked at Him With Wide eyes, Maybe In Disgust or in Shock or maybe by any chance, Happiness. " When you walk, It looks sexy, When you are happy, You Make me happy, When you are sad, I'm Sad too and just want to go and hug you tight and tell you' You Know I Love you, Right?', Your lips looks soft and every time I Look at them, I Just want to Kiss them until I can't breath anymore, When You look at me and smiles, I stop breathing, When you smile, Yeah right, It made me smile! Every time I Look around me, Everything made me think of you, Yeah YOU, GOLF, My own brother!" Mike Yelled and hung his head down, This was the first time he had told what he really felt for Golf.

Golf Stared out in the air when he suddenly saw Mike began To Cry.

" Mike, It's Alright." Golf said in a loving tone, and Hugged Mike.

Mike Had his head on Golf's chest and one of his hands on Golf's Lap and one around Golf's waist.

Golf had both his hands around Mike's Waist.

" Golf, Do you think I'm Disgusting?" Mike asked Not looking up, He was afraid to met Golf's gaze right now.

" No, How can I Think like that about The dearest Person In the world?" Golf said and Laughed a bit.

Mike Hugged tighter around Golf's waist and So did Golf on Mike.

" Do you really want to sit like this The whole day?!" Golf asked.

It had been 3 Hours now and Mike hadn't said a word, just breathing and crying against his chest.

" Mike the clock is Soon 5 in the night!" Golf said. " My Back hurts like hell, And I Want to eat and take a shower!" Golf was on his way to flip out.

" 5 Minutes, I'm Cold" Mike whispered.

Mike crawled up until he was face to face with Golf.

Mike pressed his lips against Golf's and rushed his tongue against Golf's Lips and golf opened them to let Mike's Tongue inside His Mouth.

' Golf taste so fucking good!' Mike said to himself in his minds.

Mike broke the kiss for a little while and Pushed Golf to the pillows and Lay over him.

He began to Kiss Golf again, They didn't notice that it was some knock's on the door before They're mom Opened the door. " Oh God!" She said and covered her eyes.

" M-M-O-M" Golf breathed out and Mike Hided his face in Golf's Jacket.

" It's Not like it Looks, I Promise!" Golf said and Looked straight in her eyes.

" I hope this is just any bad Nightmare, We-Well I J-Just G-Go B-Back to S-sleep" She said and bowed and walked out like she hadn't seen anything.

" Puhh" Mike said and Lifted his head.

" I hope she don't find out that it was real" Golf said.

" But Golf, What are we?" Mike said He didn't Notice that he talked Wrong.

" EHH, Humans, No Wait aliens!" Golf Joked.

" I Mean Me and You!" Mike Laughed.

" Ahh, Brothers, Family, Bed mates?" Golf Joked again.

" I'm Not Kidding Golf! I mean it! Brother don't make out!" Mike Sat up, still on top of golf.

" You decide" Golf smiled wide.

" Ahh, Why Me!" Mike Joked.

" Really I didn't joke this time Mike!" Golf said and Fell back to the pillows with a hand over his forehead.

" Umm, Ehh, Ahh, Fuhh, Ewjuh, It's Hard to choose! I like being your brother, but it would be fun to do more you know do 'Other' Things" Mike said and Yawned.

" Ahh, I Have a Idea! Let's be Both!" Golf said and smiled wide.

" Idiot, how is that even possible?!" Mike said confused.

" We are brothers when we are around People and Lovers when we are alone, What do you think?" Golf said.

" Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, Let's give it a try" Mike said and smiled.

" YEAH!" Golf Yelled and pushed Mike down to the pillows and kisses him, Until it turned a little more ' Good '.

Mike broke the kiss " So we are together?" Mike asked.

" Of course, Cutie" Golf smiled and kissed him again and again and again and again and now I'm Tired of writing again, So You Know where it ended...

And so they gave it a try and found out that this was the perfect way to live, THE END^^


End file.
